Jerry Lawler
Jerry O'Neil Lawler (29 de noviembre de 1949 -) es un músico, actor de cine, político, luchador profesional y comentarista de lucha libre, conocido en todo el mundo como Jerry "The King" Lawler. Actualmente trabaja en la World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), trabajando como comentarista en la marca Raw. Además, en ocasiones, trabaja como comentarista en la promoción Memphis Wrestling. Lawler ha ganado un total de 129 titulos en su carrera, incluyendo un reinado como American Wrestling Association Southern Heavyweight Champion, 30 reinados como American Wrestling Association Southern Heavyweight Champion y 3 reinados como World Class Wrestling Association World Heavyweight Champion. Fue intruducido en el Hall of Fame en el 2007. Carrera 1960-1990 World Wrestling Federation Circuito independiente World Wrestling Entertainment Memphis Wrestling (2007) 35 Aniversatio (2008) Logros fuera de la lucha libre profesional Vida personal Jerry se a casado tres veces. Ha tenido dos hijos, Brian y Kevin de su primer matrimonio. Su hijo Brian, quien ha luchado en la WWE (bajo el nombre de "Brian Christopher" y "Grandmaster Sexay"), actualmente lucha en circuitos independientes. Su otro hijo, Kevin, ha estado en la lucha libre como arbitro y comoo luchador (bajo el nombre de "Kevin Christian" "Freddie Gilbert"). En su libro "It's Good To Be The King... Sometimes" (Es bueno ser el rey... a veces), Jerry dice que cree que la estatura física de Kevin le ha impedido de alcanzar el éxito de Brian. En agosto de 2008, Kevin fue detenido bajo la acusación de allanamiento y robo. Después de divorciarse, Lawler se volvió a casar pero más tarde se vovio a divorciar. Conocio a su tercera mujer, Stacy "The Kat" Carter, en una organización de caridad en Memphis, Tennessee el 23 de Julio de 1989.Jerry Lawler It's Good to Be the King...Sometimes (p.333) Se casaron en Septiembre del 2000. En Febrero de 2001, Carter fue despedido de la World Wrestling Federation.Jerry Lawler. It's Good to Be the King...Sometimes (p.403)Jerry Lawler. It's Good to Be the King...Sometimes (p.415) pero volvió en Noviembre de 2001.Jerry Lawler. It's Good to Be the King...Sometimes (p.372-373) Lawler es primo del luchador Wayne Ferris, más conocido como The Honky Tonk Man. En 1993, Lawler fue acusado de violar y sodomizar a 15 años de edad, quien más tarde admitió que había mentido acerca de la incidente. A pesar de que ha pasado la mayor parte de su vida en Memphis, Lawler pasó parte de su infancia en Ohio después de que su padre fue trasladado a un puesto de trabajo en ese estado. Aunque su estancia en ese estado fue breve, tuvo una gran influencia sobre Lawler. A menudo cita a Cleveland, Ohio como su segunda ciudad favorita detrás de Memphis que es un fan de los Cleveland Indians y los Cleveland Browns. Cuando la WWE va a Cleveland, Lawler se suele llevar un jersey de los Browns o de los Indians, y durante la temporada de béisbol, tira el primer lanzamiento en un juego de los Cleveland Indians. En lucha *'Movimienos finales y movimientos de firma' **'Diving fist drop' **'Standing o jumping piledriver' **Belly to back suplex **Brainbuster **Elbow drop **Dropkick *'Managers' **Sam Bass **Scott Bowden **Ronnie P. Gossett **Jimmy Hart **Jimmy Kent **Mickey Poole *'Música de entrada' **'The Great Gate of Kiev' Campeonatos y logros *'American Wrestling Association' **WCWA World Heavyweight Championship (2 veces)1WCWA World Heavyweight Title history At wrestling-titles.com *'Continental Wrestling Association' **AWA Southern Heavyweight Championship (30 veces) (Último) (Mayor reinados) **AWA Southern Tag Team Championship (10 veces) - con Gorgeous George, Jr. (2), Bill Dundee (4), Mongolian Stomper (1) (Primeros Campeones), Jos LeDuc (1), Austin Idol (1) y Big Bubba (1) **AWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) 1 **AWA World Tag Team Championship (2 veces) - con Bill Dundee **CWA Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) (Primero) **CWA International Heavyweight Championship (3 veces) **CWA World Tag Team Championship (2 veces) - con Austin Idol (1) y Tommy Rich **Ganador del CWA Lord of the Ring en 1988 **NWA Mid-America Heavyweight Championship (3 veces)(Último) **NWA Southern Heavyweight Championship (13 veces) (Primero y último) **NWA Southern Junior Heavyweight Championship (4 veces) **NWA Southern Tag Team Championship (8 veces) - con Jim White (4), Tojo Yamamoto (2), Playboy Frazier (1), y The Scorpion (1) **NWA United States Tag Team Championship (Mid-America version) (1 vez) - con Jackie FargoNWA United States Tag Team Title (Mid-America) history At wrestling-titles.com **WCWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 veces) (Último)WCWA World Heavyweight Title history At wrestling-titles.com *'Georgia Championship Wrestling' :*NWA Macon Tag Team Championship (2 veces) - con Mr. Wrestling II (1) y Don Greene (1) *'Gulf Coast Championship Wrestling' **NWA Tennessee Tag Team Championship (1 veces) - con Jim White *'Jersey All Pro Wrestling' **JAPW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Maryland Championship Wrestling' **MCW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **MCW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - con The Bruiser *'Memphis Championship Wrestling' **MCW Southern Heavyweight Championship (2 veces) (Primero) *'Memphis Wrestling' **Memphis Wrestling Southern Heavyweight Championship (2 veces) **Memphis Wrestling Television Championship (1 time) (Último) *'NWA Polynesian Wrestling' **NWA Polynesian Pacific Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'NWA Virginia' **NWA All-Star Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Power Pro Wrestling' **PPW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - con Bill Dundee *'Smoky Mountain Wrestling' **SMW Heavyweight Championship (2 veces) (Último) *'United States Wrestling Association' **USWA Heavyweight Championship (2 veces) **USWA Texas Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **USWA Unified World Heavyweight Championship (28 veces]) (Primero) (Mayor Reinados) **USWA World Tag Team Championship (5 veces]) - con Jeff Jarrett (3) y Bill Dundee (2) *'World Class Wrestling Association' **WCWA Texas Heavyweight Championship (1 veces) *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE Hall of Fame (2007) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Most Inspirational Wrestler of the Year (1988) **PWI ranked him # 12 of the 500 best singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 1991. **PWI Feud of the Year (1992) with Jeff Jarrett vs. The Moondogs **PWI Feud of the Year (1993) vs. Bret Hart **PWI Most Hated Wrestler of the Year (1993) **PWI Most Hated Wrestler of the Year (1995) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **Feudo del año (1987) vs. Austin Idol y Tommy Rich **Feudo del año (1992) con Jeff Jarrett vs. The Moondogs **Feudo del año (1993) vs. Bret Hart **Peor combate del año (1994) **Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (1996) **Peor feudo del año (1994) vs. Doink the Clown References Further reading * Enlaces externos *KingLawler.com (Official Site) *Memphis Wrestling History *WWE Profile * *